


A Study in ACD´s Johnlock

by Cassie221b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Arthur Conan Doyle Canon, Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes Style, M/M, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, Victorian John Watson, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, Victorian Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, more like Arthur Canon Doyle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie221b/pseuds/Cassie221b
Summary: A collection of my favourite Johnlock moments to be found in the ACD canon.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	A Study in ACD´s Johnlock

(...) "Well, I don´t like it, but I suppose it must be," said I. "We do we start?"

"You are not coming."

"Then you are not going," said I. "I give you my word of honour - and I never broke it in my life - that I will take a cab straight to the police-station and give you away, unless you let me share this adventure with you."

"You can´t help me."

"How do you know that? You can´t tell what may happen. Anyway, my resolution is taken. Other people besides you have self-respect and even reputations."

Holmes had looked annoyed, but his brow cleared, and he clapped me on the shoulder. "Well, well, my dear fellow, be it so. We have shared this same room for some years, and it would be amusing if we ended sharing the same cell." (...)

\- The Return of Sherlock Holmes

He seized my hand in the darkness (...)

Still holding my hand in one of his...

I felt Holmes`hand steal into mine(...)

\- The Return on Sherlock Holmes

It was late that night when Holmes returned from his solitary excursion. We slept in a double-bedded room, which was the best that little country inn could do for us. I was already asleep when I was partly awakened by his entrance. "Well, Holmes," I murmured, "have you found anything out?" He stood beside me in silence, his candle in his hand. Then the tall, lean figure inclined towards me. "I say, Watson," he whispered, "would you be afraid to sleep in the same room with a lunatic, a man with softening of the brain, an idiot whose mind has lost its grip?" "Not in the least," I answered in astonishment. "Ah, that´s lucky," he said, and not another word would he utter that night.

-The Valley of Fear

"I thought I knew my Watson"

-His Last Bow

"I have never loved, Watson, but if I did and the person I loved would have met such an end, I might act even as our lawless-lion hunter has done. Who knows?"

\- His Last Bow

"You´re not hurt, Watson? For god´s sake, say that you´re not hurt.!" It was worth a wound - it was worth many wounds - to know the depth of loyalty and love which lay behind that cold mask.

"By the Lord, it is as well for you. If you had killed Watson, you would not have got out of this room alive." 

\- The Three Garridebs 

(have in mind what Holmes said about killing the person who murdered his hypothetical lover)

And here it is that I miss my Watson. By cunning questions and ejaculations of wonder he could elevate my simple art, which is but systematized common sense, into a prodigy. 

\- The Blanched Soldier

"You can file it in our archives, Watson. Some day the true story may be told."

\- The Retired Colourman


End file.
